40 Kinds of Sadness
by PSwayer29
Summary: Nathan's temper has been getting the best of him lately and it's beginning to really scare Haley. With Lucas gone who will she turn to for help? WIP. Sounds lame but please R&R Couples haven't been decided
1. Chapter 1

40 Kinds of Sadness

Rateing: T

Inside Summary: Early season one. Twist: Lucas moved to Charelston with Keith when the hazing contiued. Luke didn't tell Haley the full reason for him leaveing. The whole Triangle thing never happpened, but Brooke and Lucas were together for a short period of time. Also Nathan got kicked off the team for his grades.

Disclamer: I own nothing. Except for any characters I may make up through out the story.

Thoughts are expressed within the stars

CHAPTER 1

"I don't get it and that's all there is to it!" Nathan said, fustration obvious in his voice. He looked over at his girlfriend, Haley James, if anyone would have told him two months ago that he'd be dateing 'tutorgirl' he would've laughed at them and probably would've shoved them in a locker afterwords.

"Come on Nate. I know it's hard to understand at first but you need to try or else you're gonna get kicked off the team for good. I mean all you need to do is pass this test and you'll be back on the team." Haley's eyes were filled with concern as she looked over at Nathan. The two of them sat in the library, occuping the usual table in the back.

"You think I don't know that Haley?" Nathan slammed his books shut and started thrusting them into his backpack

"Nathan, I didn't mean anything by it." Haley grabbed Nathan's arm and tryed to coax him to stay. "Please just sit down and talk to me." Haley looked up at Nathan and the look in his eyes was enough to make Haley recoil.

"You know what, I'm sick of talking, that's all we ever do talk, talk, talk and I'm getting really fucking sick of it!" Nathan could feel the veins in his head throbbing and the blood seering through his veins. He looked down at Haley who was trying desprately to hold back the tears that were threating to fall from her eyes.

"Whatever Haley, I've gotta go." Nathan swung his back pack over his shoulder and slammed his chair in so hard that it caused Haley to jump in her seat.

"Nathan, I just want to help." A lone tear managed to escape and ran down her cheek. She brought her trembleing hand to her cheek and swiped it away quickly, as if ashamed it had escaped.

"Get over it Haley and grow up." Nathan walked away and left Haley stunned, sitting in her chair. Haley remained in her chair for several minutes before moving. She replayed what had just happened in her head over and over, trying to figure out what she had done wrong, and she kept on comeing up with the same anwser over and over agian, nothing. I don't think I did anything. Did I do anything? Did I say something insensitive? God. I'm so stupid. I was being pushy agian. That's it I just pushed him to hard. I'll just see him tomorrow morning and everything will be okay, I just won't push. Finally Haley started to collect all of her books and placed them in her bag. She walked out of the library and made her way out to her locker.

"Hey Tutorgirl." Brooke called out from the gym. Brooke turned back towards her squad and said something that Haley couldn't hear. Haley turned away from the gym and continued to make her way to her locker. Suddenly Brooke poked Haley causing her to jump."You think I was just gonna let you get away"

"Huh?" Haley looked at Brooke, confusion written clearly on her face. Haley rarely ever talked to Brooke and when she did it was normally only because she had been with Lucas or Peyton.

"Come on Tutorgirl, don't tell me you forgot." Brooke looked at Haley who was still clearly confused as to what she was talking about. "Ugh." Brooke rolled her eyes at 'tutorgirl' and finally decided to remind her of what she was referring to. "I didn't see you when school ended and I distinctly remeber a certian tutorgirl agreeing to go shopping with me today"

"I thought you were jokeing about that. I mean malls really aren't my thing." Brooke made a fake hurt face.

"What? Me, joke about shopping. I thought you knew me better then that." Haley just let out a laugh and turned to her locker and started her combination. "C'mon. Please. Pretty Please with Brooke on top." Brooke held her hands together as if praying or begging for food. Haley just rolled her eyes at the bruenette.

"Why would you want to go shopping with me?" Haley contiued rummaging through her locker trying to find the right book, Haley found what she was looking for and placed it in her bag with everything else. She slammed her locker shut and turned around to face Brooke.

"Okay then so I'll pick you up in an hour and then we'll go to the mall." Brooke looked Haley in the eyes, which was her way of letting her know she wasn't going to back down. Haley finally rolled her eyes in order to break the mini-staring contest that was going on between the two.

"Fine. You win. I'll go shopping with you."

"Deal" Brooke put her hand out, and Haley took hold of it and they shook on it. "One Hour"

PLEASE Read and Review. No flammers please, unless it's though to be completely nessecary. I'm not sure on any couples yet, I'm just kinda going with the flow, so let me know if you have any sugguestions.

Next up...

Some Brooke and Haley bonding.

Taylor comes home.


	2. Chapter 2

40 Kinds of Sadness

Rateing: T

Summary: Early season one. Twist: Lucas moved to Charelston with Keith when the hazing contiued. Luke didn't tell Haley the full reason for him leaveing. The whole Triangle thing never happpened, but Brooke and Lucas were together for a short period of time. Also Nathan got kicked off the team for his grades.

Disclamer: I own nothing. Except for any characters I may make up through out the story.

Thoughts are expressed within the Stars

----CHAPTER 2----

Haley was sitting up in her room when she heard a knocking on her bedroom door. Who would be knocking in this house? Wait a minute I'm the only one who's home Haley took off her reading glasses and put them down on top of her books and quickly got off the bed and made her way to the door but just as her hand reached the knob it turned and the door opened, almost smacking her in the face.

"Tutorgirl.?." Brooke questioned as she stuck only her head in the door.

"Brooke? Why are you here, you're 20 minutes early and How did you get in?" Haley opened the door further to allow Brooke to walk into the room. Brooke stepped in and looked around the room.Haley noticed Brooke's actions and a slight look of confusion crossed her face."What?"

"First of all, you ask too many questions at once. So in order Yeah Brooke, that's my name. Practice ended early so I just came striaght here.And some girl who I'm going to assume is your sister, Taylor I think that's what she said, let me in. And I was just looking around, not what I thought it would look like." Haley just looked at Brooke in shock.

"I have never heard anyone speak that quickly and say something that long in only one breath." Brooke just shrugged at Haley's statement.

"If you think that's bad just wait until I'm over tired and running on nothing but caffiene." Brooke and Haley both laughed, knowing that it was true. Haley placed her hands in the back pockets of the faded blue jeans she was wearing and looked around the room, as if searching for something to talk about. Finally Haley spoke up.

"So should we go now or stand around in silence?" She looked over at Brooke who was wearing and fashionable blue sweat suit with a light blue tank underneath and Haley couldn't help but look down at what she was wearing, faded blue jeans and a plain green scoop neck sweater and a multicolored scarf. What was I thinking agreeing to go out with her, we are nothing alike. I'm just so blah and she's captin of the cheerleading squad. She's probably only hanging out with me because Pey or Nate asked her too.

"I vote for shopping." Haley was quickly ripped from her thoughts and couldn't remeber what she had asked. It came back to her after a second and she walked over to her desk and grabbed the jacket that was hanging on the back of the chair.

"Wait a minute. Did you just say that Taylor was home?" Brooke who was caught of guard by the question, put down the picture she had been looking at. Brooke looked over at Haley and quickly nodded her head up and down.

"Yup. That was the name I was told."

"I'll be right back." Haley put her jacket back down and walked past Brooke and out the bedroom door. Brooke turned back and contiued to look at the pictures on top of Haley's dresser.

-----------------

"Tay" Haley called out as she walked down the stairs. Once she reached the bottom she decided to call out agian. "Taylor. I know you're here."

"Hey Haley-bub." Haley looked over at her older sister, Taylor James. Taylor had always be notorious for stirring up trouble when she came home. "What? Don't look so shocked to see me, I live here too." Taylor took a bite of her sandwich and looked over at her favorite baby sister...well her only baby sister acctually.

"I have the right to be shocked, I mean I haven't seen you since last Thanksgiving, when you got into that huge fight with Quinn and slammed both pies in her face and oh yeah and the stuffing too!" Taylor let out a laugh at the memory and her sisters fustration. "Tay, that wasn't funny...Okay so maybe it was but that is sooo not the point."

"Hey but in my defense Quinn was asking for it and you know it." Taylor stated.

"She was. But seroiously Tay, why are you home?" Haley gave her a stern look and her best sad puppy eyes, which she knew Taylor could never resist. Taylor grunted and rolled her eyes knowing the trick Haley was trying to pull.

"Haley-bub that doesn't work on me any more so nice try." Haley contiued giveing Tay the 'look' and finally Taylor cracked "Fine, just stop looking at me like that." Haley's face broke out in to a smile I knew I still had it

"I stopped, now on with the story." Haley looked down at her watch, knowing that Brooke was probably getting bored and probably antsy.

"Okay, so basically, I'm transferring out to T.H.U. so I decided instead of going through the hassel of finding an apartment and a job to pay for it, I'd move home and be with my Haley-bub." Haley raised her eyebrow knowing that was most-likely only part of the story.

"Fine. I'll accept that for now, seeing how as Brooke is waiting and this is gonna take awhile." Haley turned around and walked back up the stairs,Taylor knew that she hadn't heard the end of it and decided that she would worry about it when the time came.

----------------

Brooke walked around Haley's room, stopping to look at the little things that made a room so personal. She stopped to look at all of the photos, books, and cds that were scattered around the room.Hmmm...Doft Punk, not bad, very Peyton. Travis very Lucas, Kelly Clarkson very me. Bonnie McKee...never heard of her, JD Natasha, never heard of her either Brooke just nodded her head as she contnued to make her way through the room.

She finally came to the bulliten board that caught her eye when she had first walked in. It had been littered with various photos of what Brooke assumed were Haley's brothers and sisters and many photos of her and Luke. Brooke looked over the board, careful not to miss one thing. She had learned so far that Haley had been to 5 concerts (2 for the same band) She had broken her left arm when she was younger and she appeared to be the youngest of 6. Brooke hadn't even looked through a thrid of the board when Haley came back.

"Sorry. I had no idea Taylor was here. I'm ready when you are." Haley walked over to where Brooke was standing.Haley had noticed Brooke looking at all of her photos so Haley lifted her arm and pointed at a picture.

"That one has always been my favortie." Brooke looked at the picture of Haley and Lucas. It looked like it had been taken recently, Haley had been on Luke's back and the two both looked genuinely happy, smiles were plasterd on their faces and Haley was holding a chocolate ice cream cone and some had been smeared on Lucas's face.

"You really miss him don't you?" Haley nodded still looking at the picture, the sadness obvious in her eyes.

"Yeah, I just wish he'd come home." Brooke quickly decided to change the subject, knowing that Haley wasn't really ready to talk about Lucas yet.

"So I think it's time for shopping." Brooke stated cheerfully as she turned to face Haley

"I think you right." Smiles crossed both of there faces.The two walked out of the room, and made their way to Brooke's car.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry that it took so long for the update, and I know that it was a short one, But Please go and Review!

Mis.

Next up...

Lucas in Charleston


	3. Chapter 3

Title: 40 Kinds of Sadness

Inside Summary: Early season one. Twist: Lucas moved to Charelston with Keith when the hazing contiued. Luke didn't tell Haley the full reason for him leaveing. The whole Triangle thing never happpened, but Brooke and Lucas were together for a short period of time. Also Nathan got kicked off the team for his grades.

Disclamer: I own nothing. Except for any characters I may make up through out the story.

Thoughts are expressed within the stars

Chapter 3

Lucas sat out on the balcony, looking out over the ocean. This is home Lucas let out a long sigh, knowing that he was just lieing to himself . No matter how many times he said it to himself, he still couldn't belive it. Lucas got out of his seat and walked into the apartment that was still littered with boxes, even after two and a half months. Lucas heard the now familiar sound of Keith's keys rattleing in the door. He walked over and opened it for him, knowing that letting Keith do it himself would've taken too long.

"Hey. I didn't know you were gonna be home." Keith walked in and made his way into the kitchen and placed a box on the counter and Lucas followed him into the kitchen, hands placed in his pockets. Lucas just shrugged.

"Where would I be?" Keith looked over at his nephew. Keith knew Luke wasn't adjusting well.

"I thought, maybe you'd be out, playing baseket ball or seeing a movie. Something." Keith looked over at Lucas, his eyes filled with love and concern.

"Nah. I figured I'd finally finish unpacking,and get settled in." Lucas said jokeingly, he walked over to the fridge and pulled out a a bottle of water "You want one?"

"No Thanks. You want to order a pizza for dinner?" Keith sat down and pulled out a phone book and began to look through the menu section.

"Ehh...I could go for some Chinese but Pizza's good too." Lucas said just before exiting the kitchen. Lucas walked down the hall towards his room stopping to read the labels on the boxes along the way. When he hadn't seen the one he was looking for he turned around and walked back to the kitchen. "Hey Keith. Have you seen the box labled 'Photos'?"

"I think I put it in your room, somewhere by the closet" Keith looked up form the phonebook and thought about it for another second. "Actually, I'm pretty sure it's in your closet."

"Thanks" Lucas agian walked towards his room. The first thing he did was go to the closet. Inside there were boxes stacked, of course none of the labels were faceing him so he had to move each one, until he found what he was looking for.

Lucas set it down on the bed and slowly opened the top. Lucas looked down to find Haley stareing straight back at him. He pulled out the picture of him and his best friend and placed it on the table next to his bed. Next to the three other pictures, all of which had Haley in them. Lucas let out a sigh, turned on the radio and let the sound fill the room. Normally he would've changed the pop music that came over the speakers, but he couldn't, the song just hit to close to home. Lucas walked over and flopped down on his bed, and closed his eyes, takeing in the lyrics of the song.

_Two Days, chasing me around._

_I go crazy when your outside of my world. _

_When your outside of my world_

_No sound is singing me to sleep _

_I don't want the room to breath. _

_Just be with me, just be with me_

_I feel 40 kinds of sadness when you're gone_

_I feel the same thing always happens when your gone _

_I know you're just aroung the corner, just around the corner_

_Just around and I know, yes I know _

_My eyes are waiting at the door. _

_just like everythime before time flies so slow, time flies so slow_

_I feel 40 kinds of sadness when you gone_

_I feel the same thing always happens when you're gone_

_I know you're just around the corner, just around the corner_

_I know...ahh yes I know...I don't know, why is that I know I miss you all the time, _

_And I know you kinda like it._

_When you go, I feel 40 kids of sadness_

_I feel the same thing always happens when your gone_

_I know you're just aroung the corner, just around the corner. _

As the song faded out Lucas let out a breath, he hadn't relized he was even holding. He turned and looked at the picture on his bedside table. "If only you were still just around the corner." Lucas examined each picture closely. He picked up the one of Him, Haley, Keith and Karen all standing in front of the cafe. They all looked so happy. If only he could get back to normal.

Lucas was suddenly ripped from his deep thoughs when Keith cleared his throat. Lucas looked over at his uncle, who was standing in the doorway.

"Were you just talking to yourself?" Keith smirked.

"Yeah, someting like that." Lucas sat up and ran his fingers over his freshly cut hair.

"Luke, I knida have some news." Keith looked around the room akwardly "I'm not realy sure if you'll think it's good news or bad news, I'm kind of hopeing you'll think it's good news though."

"What is it, Keith?" Before Keith could even get another sentence out, Karen appeared in the doorway, and she slipped her hand into Keith's and gave what appeared to be a reassuring squeeze. Confusion and smile crossed Luke's face. "Huh. Anyone gonna tell me what;s going on or are we all just going to stand around looking at each other."

Keith cleared his throat and Karen just stood there smiling, looking up at him. Lucas couldn't help but smile at Keith who was still trying to think of the right thing to say. Lucas already had a good idea of what was going to be said but he still wanted to here them say it. Finally Keith spoke up.

"Before we left I asked your mom to marry me. And she said no at first..." Karen inturrupted

"I was nervous, but I finally relized how much I love, want and need Keith in my life. I came here to tell him that. And he took me back." The two adults looked at Luke waiting to here his response.

"You guys that's great! I'm so happy for the two of you." Lucas got up from his position on the bed and hugged both of them.

"You relized this means we'll be going back to Tree Hill, right?"

What'd you all think? Reveiw PLEASE!

Next up...

Brooke n Haley at the mall


End file.
